Great Love
by MyPrematureBurial1849
Summary: Katora visits the Cullen's after 5 years of raising her daughter, she has a new man and a new attitude. I wonder how the Cullen's will take that! Jasper Hale has a new girl who seems nice enough but does he really love her! Can Kat and Jasper be reunited? Let's find out in this sequel, Great Love... Sequel to Empath Love Rated M for some language and other themes Jasper/OC Alec/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Catch me mommy, Catch me!" My 5 year old daughter yelled running around the halls of the big building with me trying to catch her, I purposely ran slow making her feel as if she were faster than me.

"I'm going to get you Lyric and when I do I'm going to give you lots of hugs and kisses!" I claimed

"Nooo" she giggled and I laughed before running faster and scooping her into my arms.

"Gotcha!" she squealed and giggled once I started giving her kisses

"No mommy no stop, Demetri help!" she giggled in her small voice and automatically Demetri was there smiling at us.

"There is nothing that Demetri can do now, the tickle monster has you!" I laughed and ran off with her in my arms.

"No Demetri no don't let the tickle monster tickle me!"

Soon I heard Demetri running up behind me and he grabbed her from me, I stopped as did he and put on a sad face.

"Aww mommy its ok I still love you" she said leaning over to give me a kiss on my cheek.

"And I love you more my big girl"

"So can I go to the park with Demetri, mommy, please" she asked giving me the puppy dog face.

"Yes go ahead" I answered

"Yay C'mon meti piggyback ride" she laughed using the old name she had for him

"See you later meaty" I joked laughing as they left.

"I still cannot believe how big she has gotten" I heard Alec say behind me and my heart jumped a little from excitement, he had been gone for a while to deal with a problem in Singapore and I was happy he was back so soon.

"I know right, it seems like only days ago she was crawling around trying to walk and now she's up and running around and every bit of independent" I smiled walking over to him.

"I'm glad you're back I missed you" I hugged him tightly taking in his scent and coldness of his skin through his clothes.

"I missed you too" he told me, lightly pushing me against a wall and I laughed

"So we're going to do this now?" I asked allowing him to trap me between the wall and his body.

"Yeah while no one else is around to stop us" he said lowly before he pressed his lips to mine and I responded quickly, my body heating up as he grabbed me behind my knees, lifting my legs up which bought him between them. He worked his lips from mine down to my neck as he sucked on the sensitive skin and I moaned as he bit softly as to not break the skin.

He slipped his cold hands under my shirt, stroking the skin along my waist and lower back, as he brought his lips back to mine, things got even hotter as he ground his hips against my core and I gasped before letting another moan out.

"As much as I would love to continue this we have to stop, I have something to do and I have to do it before it gets too late" I whispered my breathing labored.

"Are you sure you have to do it now, we can always move this to the bedroom" he suggested and I smiled

"Yeah I'm 100% sure that I have to do it now and don't worry we'll continue when I'm back" I told him giving him another kiss before he pulled away and I dropped my legs from around him.

"Ok Love you" he told me smiling and my smiled brightened

"Love you more" We kissed one last time before I hurried away going to do what I needed which was to sign Lyric up for school.

She was 5 now and was very excited to be starting Kindergarten and I was excited also but nervous, my baby would be leaving me for some hours almost every day and honestly I wouldn't have anything to do but wait for her to return, well maybe I could fill that time out with Alec.

Alec and I had been together since the month after the "Christmas incident", that's what everyone calls it, so four years to be exact. If you're wondering about Louis he found his true mate, it was a human who he helped one day when she was about to get killed by some nomad vamps, she was changed a year after and they are very happy together, they occasionally visit.

As for the Cullen's, everyone is great, I talk to them all the time I haven't actually had the time to visit but this summer Lyric and I will be going to see them and we're all excited. Two days until we leave and I already have everything packed and set.

I'm still nervous to see them though.

* * *

Heeeeyyy everyone i told you i was posting this today didn't i uhhuh:)  
So how did you like it? I put a little hot scene in it oh baby, not too hot and not too cold hehe  
Ok so it might be a little while until i update, maybe 2 weeks but i hope this chapter can hold you over until then!

Oh and i named this story after Flyleaf's new song Great Love, if you can you should listen to it it's a wonderful song! Shoot listen to the whole new album called New Horizons, you won't regret it!  
XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright you ready sweetheart?" I asked lyric she nodded

"Ready mommy!" I smiled at her then stood from kneeling in front of her and turned to Alec.

"Ready?" I asked and he nodded.

Alec wasn't originally going to come along but his mind was set on going with us, honestly I think he is afraid that I might want to be with Jasper again and just leave him, I assured him that nothing of the sort would happen but he still wants to come, I'm not complaining I mean, I love the guy!

We were taking the Volturi private jet that way there would be no waiting and we wouldn't have to buy tickets, so everything moved smoothly until we got to the car rental place, no we got a car but the problem was Alec wanted to drive.

"No I'm not going to let you drive" I told him as lyric was buckled in.

"Why not?!"

"Because you drive like a maniac!" he laughed

"Ok I promise to drive at a normal persons speed" I sighed giving in and handed him the keys.

He kissed my cheek which made me smile and opened the door for me.

"Love you" he said to me

"Love you more" I said getting in the car and before I knew it we were driving onto the Cullen's territory and I was yelling at Alec.

"You said you would drive normal! That was not normal I thought we were going to die!" I yelled and he laughed

"You worry too much, I have good senses love, I'm a vampire remember! You ok back there Lyric" he asked and she laughed

"Yeah I want to do that again it was so fun!" I sighed rolling my eyes and got out the car, I was about to get Lyric out but Alec already had her and appeared beside me.

"Don't be mad at me please" he said

"Yeah mommy don't be mad at him" Lyric jumped in and they both gave me kisses on the cheek.

"Ok I'm not mad"

"Yay! She's not mad!" Lyric cheered to Alec who smiled and put his arm around my waist, while holding Lyric with his other as we walked to the Cullen's door.

Alice opened the door before I knocked and jumped into my arms hugging me.

"Oh I've missed you so much, look at you, you look so different your hair is long again! I can't wait to go shopping with you it's going to be so fun!" she rambled before pulling back and looking at Lyric.

"Oh my goodness Lyric, I haven't seen you in so long, you're such a big girl now! I'm your aunt Alice and we are going to have so much fun this summer" Alice said and Alec gave her to Alice.

"Hi Aunt Alice!" Lyric said

"Alice let them get into the house before you start talking their ears off" Esme said appearing behind Alice smiling and we all stepped into the house.

"Mom!" I said excitedly giving Esme a tight hug.

"Grandma!" Lyric exclaimed and I stopped hugging her so Lyric could meet her.

"Hey there big girl I've missed you" Esme gave Lyric a hug and I looked around.

"Where are the others?"

"They're all on their way, they're very close actually" Alice said

"Aunt Kat!" a voice said and I turned to the door to see Nessie

"Aw my little Nessie has grown into such a beautiful woman, I forget often that you grow very fast" I said as she hugged me tightly wrapping her arms around my waist. It was then that I caught a whiff of something.

"Do you guys have a dog?!" I asked and they laughed it was then that someone came in, I recognized him from a while ago, Jacob was his name right, it was then that I learned that it was him who smelled like that. Nessie pulled away from me and stood next to him.

"Hmm let me guess, werewolf?" I stated looking at Alec and he nodded curtly putting an arm around my waist.

"Nice meeting you again Jacob" I said shaking his hand

"That's it, I was hoping to get a different response from you" he chuckled and I smiled.

"Well I'm not Rosalie" I joked

"I can hear you!" Rosalie voice said before she appeared a second later along with Emmett and Melody.

"Kat!" Melody yelled running into me, Melody grew a lot also, now 12 years old and almost the same height as Nessie.

"Aww you grew too, why can't you all stay little!" I whined hugging her back.

"Let's move this reunion to the living room" Esme said and I nodded and once we all got there I hugged Rosalie straight away.

"Don't tell anyone but I missed you the most" I joked knowing everyone could hear me.

"Hey" I heard almost everyone say and I laughed

"Little sis glad you're here miss my prank buddy" Emmett said picking me up and hugging me I laughed.

"Missed you too teddy bear"

"So we weren't missed?"

"Edward! Bella!" I yelled as Emmett let me go to give them both a hug

"Of course I missed you two and…Carlisle!" I yelled as he came through the door, I moved away from the two and hurried to him to hug him.

"Ok so I told Rosalie that I missed her more but really I missed you more" I spoke honestly.

"Traitor!" Rosalie said and we all laughed

"Oh hey Andrew ole buddy!" I said enthusiastically and he waved shyly giving me a smile before moving next to Alice, him and I weren't as close but he was still my family.

"I missed you all…wait 2, 4, 6- where's Jazz" I asked and that when everyone got quiet and awkward.

* * *

Hey everyone so i updated a little early and that's because my internet is back on yay! I just want to thank everyone who have Favorited and followed and alerted, i honestly appreciate it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't worry i'm not just going to leave you all hanging like this, i'll update again tomorrow:) Don't forget to review ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys what he's not dead is he?!" I asked frantically

"Oh no nothing like that" Alice claimed

"Then—" the door opened again just then and I caught Jasper's scent along with someone else's…a human?

"We're here" his voice said behind me and I turned around to see him standing there looking the same as when I last saw him and there was a girl standing beside him, she was a little shorter than me, blonde hair, green eyes and a shy demeanor. Who was this, his new girl?!

"Hi Jazz" I said feeling everyone's eyes on me.

"Hey Kat how are you darlin'?" he asked giving me a friendly hug before pulling back and standing beside her again.

"Great, and you?" I asked being polite

"Great" he said before looking over at the girl.

"Sue this is Kat, Kat my girlfriend Sue" he introduced

Sue? What kind of fucking name is Sue?!

"Hello nice to meet you" I said giving a sweet smile and she relaxed a little.

"Nice to meet you too" she said sticking her hand out to give me a handshake, I took her hand and saw Jasper had a nervous look on his face, I pushed my barriers away so I could feel his emotions, yup he was nervous alright. I shook her hand gently and let go quickly.

"You're not like them" she stated

"No, I'm much worse" I said smirking and heard her take in a sharp breath. I looked at Alec who stood quietly alone taking in the scene, I gave him a look and he was beside me quickly, I took his hand.

"And this is my _**Boyfriend, **_Alec" I said making sure to put emphasis on boyfriend before smiling up at him and that's when everyone in the room breathed in sharply from shock.

Oh yeah this was going to be an interesting summer for sure.

* * *

_**Told you i would update, though i'm not so sure i like this chapter...**_

_**Oh and no offense to anyone named or nicknamed sue, the hate for the name is just for this story, i actually like it i think it's cute.**_

_**Also i'm putting up an Aro/OC story for those who are interested, just go to my profile it's named "Call You Out"**_

_**Thanks and i hope you enjoyed this chapter:)**_


	4. Chapter 4

"I never thought I could get tired from one day but Alice is such a ball of energy then add that with Lyric and that equals exhaustion" I whined as I laid in the bed

"Just be thankful that Esme and Carlisle asked to have her for the night, imagine her now with all of that sugar in her system" Alec answered as he sat down.

"Yeah no thanks to Emmett all the jellybeans he kept sneaking her" I groaned

We had finally ended our reunion and Alec and I made our way to the house that the Volturi owned down here, not too far from where the others live. Lyric didn't want to leave grandma and grandpa so they volunteered to take her for the night, with Lyric practically begging me how could I say no?

"Well we have some alone time" he continued making his way closer to me, laying down and pulling me closer.

"Yes we do" I laughed

"Was there anything you wanted to do?"

"Yes"

"What? Let me know and I'll make it happen"

"I want…to take a bath" I said pretending like I was going to kiss him then getting up quickly laughing.

"That's it a bath?" I nodded making my way to the bathroom

"Well at least let me jump in with you" he said getting up

"No" I laughed and started running to the bathroom and closing the door.

"You forget how fast I am" his voice said behind me and I jumped laughing.

15 minutes later I was in the tub while Alec was running the wash cloth over by back letting the water run down.

"You feeling better?" he asked

"Yeah much" I said hugging my knees closer to me.

"How do you feel about that Cullen and his human mate?" he asked

"I feel fine about it, I'm just trying to figure out what the Cullen's fascination with humans is" I laughed

"They smell good"

"Ha yeah that's true, lets change the subject, did you see everyone's faces when I told them you were my boyfriend?" I said and he laughed

"Yeah it was priceless"

"Wasn't it, I Love You" I told him randomly and he smiled

"I Love you too"

10 more minutes later I was out of the tub and I had on some denim jeans and a graphic t-shirt, Alec and I were going to take a walk around town and just have some time to ourselves. Plus it was too early in the night for us to sleep, 10pm to be exact.

"You look good in these clothes" I told Alec as I walked down the stairs to the front door, he hand on jeans and a black t-shirt, it may have been simple but it was different from what he usually wore in Volterra.

"Thank you love, you look beautiful" I smiled at the compliment

"Ready I'll race you there, catch me!" I said excitedly as he closed the door behind us.

I was gone and running before he had a chance to agree but he caught up with me easily and our laughs echoed through the streets. I stopped in front of a club and he was behind me a second later with his arms around me.

"Caught you" he whispered in my ear

"It seems you have" I turned around putting my arms around his neck giving him a quick kiss before pulling away and he held my hand as we started walking.

"Not many humans out tonight" Alec observed as we continued to walk.

"Yeah weird, oh wait look there are some college kids" I pointed out as a group of them turned the corner walking on the side we were on, they were laughing and joking around not really noticing anything. Alec pulled me closer to his side and I smiled up at him as we walked past them.

"Kat?" one of them said and Alec and I turned around

"Kassidy?" I questioned as I saw her face.

* * *

Oh shit...hehehe  
I was been supposed to update this but i suck, i know lol  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^


End file.
